Better Days
by LewdaKris
Summary: Funny beginnings, tragic endings, that's what's life all about. The tale of a lingering friendship between two women and one's love for a unique being. The twist of fate over the course of two years. Circa 50 years before current events of the series.
1. Prologue

**Note from the Author:** Hey, it's your boy once again and I've just came up with another one. Well, I've been planning on this story for about a month now and I think that it's about time that I should share it. Being the cool raconteur that I am, I think that you will appreciate it.

Before I get this show on the road, I have to go ahead and let the cat out of the bag. After seeing the IY spring special and looking back at past and even English episodes, I have to admit that I was heavily inspired to write a story based on Kikyou/Inuyasha's relationship fifty years prior. Yeah, I said it—this is an Inu/Kik story. Is there a problem? Anyway, it's based on the events in the past but I've thrown in a twist. So there may be some AU elements at times, but it can fit into the story.

And… hell yeah, I need an editor. This is taking up more time than I thought.

This story is rated PG-13 for violence, mild language, and slight sexual innuendo.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the characters.

**Better Days**

**The Tale Of A Tragic Camaraderie**

Prologue 

An unexpected malice raided the village of the demon slayers on a late autumn morning. The creature proved to be quite a threat, admittedly even to the demon slayers themselves. It caused serious injuries and maybe even a few casualties among the warriors in their own turf. For years, demons and monsters alike had never dared to foolishly hobble onto the village and attack them. However, this beast was far bolder than most demons. It had a logical reason for such a violent visit.

It was after the Jewel of Four Souls.

"Don't hold back on the attack!" The head master commanded. "We cannot afford to allow that creature to ensnare the jewel!" After the declaration, a horde of warriors gave chase to the creature and attacking full force. Somehow this creature was stronger than usual, and most of the slayers' tactics were becoming futile.

A young woman, roughly around sixteen or seventeen years of age, emerged from around a corner. "Master, we've figured a way on how to vanquish it." She called. "Priestess Tsubaki and Priestess Yumeji are assisting us."

The master regarded the young girl with a slight sense of relief. "Is that so, Haruna? We cannot waste much more time. That monster is destroying this very village in his wake in hopes of obtaining the Sacred Jewel."

Haruna smiled. "Trust me." She said with strong faith. "It's fortunate that they are around town. As we speak, they are weakening the beast with a curse. In no time, we shall claim victory over it."

The head master nodded in consideration. "I see. Very well, it's time that we put an end to this ordeal."

"The face is the weak point." Tsubaki informed, suddenly approaching the two with a shorter woman behind her. "However if you can manage to break it's snout or mutilate a horn on it's head then it is an instant kill."

"Okay, I shall tell the others about it's weaknesses." Haruna confirmed right before running off to assist her comrades.

"How very fortunate to have you two to help us." The master merited to the young women with a bow. "The demons are becoming more outrageous by the day."

"Sir, they are indeed displaying unusual traits lately." Tsubaki voiced with notification. "It seems that they are becoming more capricious over time."

"I agree with her theory as well." Yumeji followed. "Placing our curse on the monster was more rigorous than expected. It's either that the demons are becoming strong or our powers are waning."

"No, it's not…" His statement was abruptly cut short as the said monster crashed through a nearby wall. The demon was physically a juggernaut. It was a boar devil, which was about the size of a rhinoceros, and it threatened to claim life with it's horrible fangs. It's body was composed of fiercely corded muscles and that's what would explain why it was immune to most physical harm. The color of it's fur was that of a macabre gray.

"It is indeed formidable!" Yumeji exclaimed, dodging a exhaust of flame from the beast's mouth. "This is going to require a little more strategy than usual."

The head master of the slayers fished into his uniform and fished out some poison darts to inflict the boar. "You said attack his head, right? Okay, I'll make sure not to miss it." With a determined cry, he chucked a row of projectiles directly towards the said area of the demon's body. The boar somehow knew about this plan and intelligently used it's tusks to deflect them. "Damn, This one is smarter than we though."

Yumeji provided a quick follow-up from the head master's failure. She took her staff and whirl it in her hands like a baton and tossed it at the warthog's eye and managed to hinder it's vision in the process. The youkai roared in pain and the slayers that were chasing it resumed their attack.

"Tsubaki, immobilize him!" Yumeji commanded and the taller girl did as told.

She raised a sutra to her forehead and meditated for a moment. She used the concentration to allow herself to tap into her inner powers. Tsubaki was familiar with the routine and it didn't take long for her to perform the spell.

"Demon…" She uttered before snapping her eyes open. "Your defeat is at hand! Begone!" She shouted and released the script from her hand onto the center of the youkai's face.

Now, the boar youkai was helpless. It could not move a muscle and it was doomed. "That's amazing!" Haruna said in awe. "There's absolutely nothing that it can do!"

The head master smiled. "Indeed, it is. Alright warriors, move in on him and tear away at it's fangs and the snout." He bombarded the boar along with his disciples as well, assuring victory in the process.

"Another monster down." Sighed Yumeji with a bored demeanor. "This is not my idea of morning rituals. I guess I'll have to seek out the wounded and treat them."

"Very well." Tsubaki nodded with confidence. "I shall assist you in your duties. Once we're done, we're leaving. There is a friend of mine I wish to visit soon."

Yumeji tilted her head in curiosity. "Kikyou-chan?"

"Precisely." Tsubaki proposed. "Now, shall we get on to tending the injured people?"

Five centuries ago, during the Sengoku Jidai in Japan, there was an exceptionally beautiful woman named Kikyou. She lived in a village among the Musashi prefecture. Every since she was a young child, she was trained as a priestess due to her incredible dormant chi. Throughout these years, she has encountered hardships and lessons alike and eventually became a highly respected and admired woman. Despite her appearance, Kikyou is a formidable woman (that is, if you're a demon), and never relent on any evil that dared to perform malice when she's around.

Her life was always hard, but she didn't mind. She has always thought that without hardships then life is definitely not worth living. She raised a child named Kaede—her younger sister of nine years. To Kikyou, Kaede was her greatest gift in her life, a blessing from her late mother. A sibling and companion in her mostly lonely life. At times, archery and her studies as a priestess wasn't nearly as hard as raising a slowly maturing girl. In a sense, Kikyou was like a mother to her, and a mentor as well. The siblings had definitely been through thick and thin.

Currently, it is late autumn on the seventeenth year of her life. The time of year is colder than the years previous. However, if a demon so happen to attack the village right now it was up to her to defeat it—even in the rough cold.

That was her pain. She could never disregard her duties, no matter what conditions it was. No matter what mood she was in.

Soon… the pain in her life shall increase.

"This is quite a headache." Kikyou commented, laying on her futon. "Plus this fever isn't making anything better, It's unrelenting. Kaede, would you kindly pass me the damp cloth?"

"It was bound to happen soon." The younger girl said with a nod. "In this cold, I just knew that you would come down with something."

Kikyou smiled at her baby sister. "Relax, little Kaede." She rebuked. "I really didn't become ill because of the upcoming winter. It's just the fact that I've been working my…"

"Kikyou!!!"

"…off." She finished.

"That's the problem." Kaede confirmed in a feisty tone. "You have been definitely overworking yourself as of late, big sister. Harder than usual… I'm beginning to worry about you." She handed her older sister the damp cloth.

"Thank you." Kikyou merited. She folded the cloth and placed it on her forehead. "Do not worry, Kaede. I am a strong. A mere illness will not have me down for long."

Kaede lowered her head a little in concern. "Aw…" Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't try to move much, sister."

"I am glad that you are concerned for my health though. I guess that even I need to be safe and secure sometimes."

Kaede rolled her eyes along with a playful grin expanding on her thin face. "And in good hands as well." She added. "I'm going to take good care of you, sister. You're going to be back in good health in no time."

"I would appreciate that."

"There you go. And remember, the herbs that I given you, use them just in case the smaller wounds reopen themselves." Yumeji informed to a demon slayer. The teen warrior gave her thanks and the miko bowed. She then tilted a glance towards her companion and the girl named Haruna speaking to one another.

The look on Tsubaki's face seemed to be one of mild surprise. "The youkai attack are becoming more treacherous, you say?" She wondered. "That's kind of strange." She held a hand underneath her chin in thought.

"Yes, and the attacks are becoming more horrific over time." Haruna replied. "It is something within the confines of this village that the demons want… badly. We've recently obtain it from a demon some time ago but since then it has brought nothing but

transgression and bloodshed upon us."

If that was the case, why would the taijin clan keep such a bane, Tsubaki thought. Even from the tiny description of the accursed item, she was compelled to learn more about it. In a breath that was barely above a whisper she asked, "What is it?"

Just as Haruna was about to answer, a sagely, masculine voice intervened. "Haruna, I shall explain the matter at hand to Tsubaki-sama. Would it be nice of you to assist your peers in melding weapons out of the youkai we've defeated earlier this morning?" The sensei said.

The brunette warrior bowed respectfully to her master. "Yes, I shall sensei. Judging from the imposing structure of the boar we will concoct formidable weapons." Haruna state with a bit of anxiousness in her tone. She bowed to the young priestess as well before sauntering off to assist the others.

"Such a loveable child." The master smiled. "She is quite dutiful to her training. She is also one of our most formidable warriors even at her young age but she isn't aware of the importance of the Sacred Jewel which I am about to reveal to you."

Tsubaki's interest rose a bit. Due to the fact that she admires jewelry, she was appalled to know that the bane Haruna was referring to was a simple piece of elegance. " A Sacred Jewel you say?"

The master nodded his head in certainty. "Yes. A jewel with powers that no mortal can even fathom it's full potential…" He elucidated. "You see, the Sacred Jewel has quite a history surround it. The jewel is an entity of legendary proportions."

Curiousity overwhelming all train of thought, she voiced. "I'm listening…"

And so, the legend begins. 

**END OF PROLOGUE**


	2. Musings

Aw. What a way to encourage me to update. I feel like you guys have something against me. It didn't bother me but now, it does. Oh well, thanks Rabid Otaku for the sole review and adding this piece to your favorites.

****

Better Days

The Tale of A Tragic Camaraderie

Chapter I

Musings

Tsubaki drowned herself in thought as she strolled the open path. Her emotions were a mixture of intrigue, fear, and astonishment at the same time. The sensei back at the village disclosed as much of the magical artifact know as the Shikon as he could. Despite some of the obvious ambiguity of the Jewel entirely, he informed her the origins of the relic-- which is of legendary proportions. It was said that the jewel was the remains of an all powerful warrior; a priestess/general named Midoriko. This woman, had such a powerful soul that demons--

"Tsubaki?" Yumeji's voice intervened her from her musings. "Don't you realize that you're heading straight for that tree?" Her advisory proved valid, as the miko abruptly halted mere inches from the tree she was obliviously heading to. Yumeji made a sigh in concern. "How peculiar. What the sensei said back at the village really had you pondering."

Sighing herself, she sat near the tree which provided excellent shade from the uncanny autumn heat dur to the world being close to the sun during the time of year. "That is true." She responded. "It is to a point that it bothers me. How could a simple gem be so... important? So important that many lives were lost because of it. It's mind boggling."

"First of all, it's a jewel." Yumeji prompted as she stood underneath the shade. "That is not a big surprise, Tsubaki. Jewelry have that sort of effect on mankind. It's so elegant and mysterious that we must get our hands on it."

"Some regard you have for you own species." Tsubaki admonished with a smirk. "Didn't you heard that demons were after the damn thing as well? More so than humans."

"Uh huh." Yumeji nodded. "It's one of the... 'Many Evils of The World' which definitely does not concerns us."

"I don't know." Tsubaki remarked dubiously. "We was requested by even the formidable Demon Slayers to assist them in vanquishing that demon this morning. Technically it does concern us."

"Yeah, but they have guarded that relic for decades." Yumeji bickered with a slight frown. "They've done so far before even my grandmother was born."

Tsubaki gave the notion into consideration. "Perhaps... But I have a terrible feeling that they are not suited to guard it any longer. With each attack on the village over the jewel, the casualties there are growing."

Yumeji began to protest once more, "That's not-- ACK!" A peculiar noise caught her attention. "What is that sound? Isn't it another demon?"

Tsubaki frowned. "It's close. Could it be?" She listened for the sounds more intently and realized that it was coming forth from the other side of the large tree she was resting against. "Yumeji... don't be alarmed but whatever it is, it's behind us."

The younger miko chanced a peek around the tree. "It's not a monster," she reassured. "It's a monk just taking a siesta." She sauntered around and peered onto the strangers face but a moment recognition dawned on her features. With a sigh she said, "I know who this is... He's no one important." She turned away with a huff and Tsubaki can make out a blush appearing on her cheeks.

Tsubaki stood from here spot and inspected the man. "You know him? I've never seen him in my life."

Yumeji prodded her fingers together guiltily. "That monk you see right before your eyes... is a womanizer of womanizers." She disclosed, the blush on her face more vivid than before. "His name is Miyatsu, and it's fair to warn you that you must distance yourself away from him before--"

Tsubaki batted her eyelashes in wonder of Yumeji's sudden interruption; her face was now damn near lavender. "What do you mean? What is so threatening about this monk?"

"It's simple: this." Yumeji disclosed, prompting Tsubaki's view to gradually follow her friend's glower to a new limb which was occupied with fondling her derriere. "See what I mean?" She grounded dangerously.

"I see..."

The monk's face peeked from underneath his broad woven hat. Miyatsu was a handsome youth of his late teens. His long black hair caused the long bangs on his forehead to half cover his eyes which gave him a rather boyish appearance. His dark eyes glimmered in admiration. "My it's a pleasure meeting you again, dear Yumeji." He beamed as the girl swatted his hand away from her rear, now indignant. "Ah, feisty as always I see."

"Nice seeing you too, dirty Miyatsu." Yumeji responded in mock sincerity. "You never change do you? Someday that hand of yours will be your downfall."

"I'm offended by your resentment." Miyatsu feigned. "What I displayed was not perversion, but an healthy interest in the fairer sex." His eyes detailed Yumeji's build deliciously. After a whistle, he added, "And by that, I do mean fair. Your still just as beautiful as I remembered and your rear is supple and plum-shaped despite those robes."

"Well this plum is never a fruit that you shall savor." She rebuked with a huff. "You can believe that and can very well rid your mind of any ideas." Clearly this guy really knew how to get on the usually docile Yumeji's bad side.

Miyatsu grinned. "If that is the predicament, then what's with the sudden rush of vital fluid to your lovely face? Could it be that you harbor feelings for me deep down inside."

'Why that conniving little--' "I'm ah... I'm going through my cycle. That's all." Yumeji lied. Forget the embarrassment, she will never admit to him that she had feelings for him. However, Tsubaki was appalled at how her companion blatantly conveyed such a "feminine secret" to the monk.

"That's commendable." He replied before finally noticing Tsubaki. "What do we have here? Another fair lady in my presence. What is your surname my dear?"

Just as the aforementioned miko was about to answer, Yumeji cut in, "Tsubaki, don't!"

Miyatsu nodded at the sound of the name. "Quite a fitting name for a beauty such as yourself. But even the camellia itself pales to you tremendous beauty."

Endeared by his compliments, Tsubaki gushed, "Thank you."

"Are you by any chance seeing a paramour?" Miyatsu wondered.

"Why no I'm not seeing anyone." Tsubaki admitted. "Unfortunately I am far too loyal in my duties and that fact seems to dissuade possible suitors. I don't know why, but I'm open-minded." With that said, she personally noted that she was indeed attractive but she was never actually engaged in courtships in any form. She wondered about this because she does take pride in her beauty and kept herself in shape physically, mentally, and spiritually and found it unusual that she wasn't all that 'interesting' to men her age. But then again her sensei advised her that she must be chaste and pure in order to remain trustworthy to her sacred obligations. Then again, should she obtain a mate, it is appropriate in the name of love not lust. If the case was otherwise, she shall be regarded as an abomination.

"There is a time for everything, my dear." Miyatsu's voice cut her off from her musings. "I am sure that you will find that special someone that will accept you as a lover."

"Preferably you..." Yumeji suggested sarcastically while she jabbed Miyatsu's shoulder. The monk faced the brunette with mock innocence. "Don't give me that look." She warned him. "It's not going to work on me any more."

This brightened the monk's mood even further. "So are you saying that my wooing methods are no longer effective? Hmm... maybe I should improve. From your tone of voice there's still hope." He nodded in thought.

On the contrary, the brunette priestess grew angry at his assumption. "Why you..."

****

BONK!!

Miyatsu sighed, slightly downcast. "Alas, I cannot forget that fiery temper of yours, either. It pains me greatly..." He said as he carefully rubbed the know throbbing atop his head.

"Well my right is quicker than ever, Houshi!" Yumeji seethed.

Tsubaki watched this in amusement, but soon reminded herself that she intended to visit an old friend of hers in a village not to far away. Still, the heavy concerns of the Sacred Jewel riddled her mind as she ponder a little more about it. Perhaps Kikyou may knew something about the gem. From what she could remember, the older priestess does seem erudite along with her duties.

Yep, she should visit Kikyou, and soon.

****

END OF CHAPTER I

Note: Hope you enjoyed it. Too bad I'm suffering from writer's block, a retarded PC, and previous cases of virus. Once I'm done rectifying the problems, I'll promise major updates.


	3. Kikyou And Mighty Kaede

****

Better Days

The Tale Of A Tragic Camaraderie

Chapter II

Kikyou And Mighty Kaede

Note: Despite this entire story being a work of drama, this chapter contains comic mischief. I thought it was only fair to let you know.

"Achoo!!"

"Bless you."

"That was nice of you to say that."

"I don't know." Kaede intoned dubiously. "It looks like your condition is getting worse. Maybe you shouldn't try to move so much."

"Don't be so frank about it, Kaede." Kikyou admonished which was followed by another sneeze. "Excuse me. Well, at least the fever and the headache's no longer a bother. It's just a minor sinus but at least there's less to worry about."

"Still, I don't want you to get out of your futon." Kaede admonished firmly. "That autumn air is definitely going to put you back in your place and then you'll have to worry about a fever all over again."

"Don't be ridiculous. Despite my frame, I am a potent woman."

"Yeah, yeah! I get it you said that line so much sister, it could be considered a mantra." Kaede scoffed, rolling her eyes. Kikyou noticed her younger sister's gesture with hidden perusal and found it funny how the child resembled their late mother so much-- bother in manner and appearance. The little nine year old caught on to this and curiosity ensnared her. "Why are you looking at me like that for? You're looking at me like I'm a lad."

At that accusation, Kikyou blushed. "Ah, nothing of that sort. I was just striding down memory passage."

The child grinned devilishly. "Could it be Toshimitsu that you were thinking about? Because the villagers did used to say that he looks a lot like us to a point we could be siblings."

"Toshimitsu!?" Kikyou dumped out, her face deep crimson at the unexpected taunt. "His family are close friends of our parents." She excused, even though it was true. "Besides... he is in love with Satsuki... and they are to be married in the spring." Her face was sad but it went by unnoticed by her sister.

"But I always did thought that you had a crush on him though." Kaede said. "Like all those time when he say's hey to you and you always hesitate to return his greetings because you're so busy blushing."

"Kaede! That's enough! End of conversation!" Kikyou dismissed, but she couldn't help but giggle at those memories. "Anyway, I'm going outside." She proceeds to rise from her futon.

"No!" The little girl refused the elder sibling's freedom. "You're not going anywhere, young lady! Not until I say so! I promised that I'm going to take care of you while you are ill and you are going to stay here while I do so!"

Kikyou frowned. "But--but! Aww... As you wish, Kaede..." She ceased her argument and returned to lay in her futon. Guess she will have to go along with it but she failed to suppress the girlish chuckled that escaped her. Kaede was just so adorable while acting all too concerned and responsible for her health.

"Hey! You're laughing again!" Kaede noticed.

"It's nothing, Kaede."

The little tyke huffed imperiously. "I thought so."

"Go away-- **PLEASE?!**"

"I refuse. It is my duty to assist you two lovely damsels just in case you encounter any sort of hardships on your way to see this... Kikyou." Miyatsu insisted.

"Miyatsu, we appreciate your concern but we do not need you to travel along with us." Yumeji chided just before frowning indignantly. "And you have one more time to put your hand on my--"

"We're here." Tsubaki informed. "This is her home village."

Shoving Miyatsu away from her, Yumeji smiled with relief. "It's about time because I'm agitated by Miyatsu's actions." She turned to face the aforementioned man. "Now you can leave us. We'll be safe and sound in this village. I'm sure that there are some other women that you're willing to pursue."

"Unfortunately that's not the case." Miyatsu replied much to Yumeji's ire. "But I have to admit I've never seen such luscious scenery as the one before me." They stood atop a verdant mount that towers over the seemingly valley of a village. The parish was lush with life-- both aged and young and it held tremendous vegetation despite the cool autumn climate. Countless throughway could be seen as they overpass the several ponds just outside the civilization. "Considering this, I do wonder how does this Kikyou-sama lool like."

Yumeji immediately made an excuse. "She's not your type."

The monk arched a brow. "Oh? Is that so? Maybe she's an elder or perhaps a little too portly?"

"Umm... perhaps." She lied again.

"Ugh-- I mean, how unfortunate." Miyatsu stammered. "Maybe I should get going?"

Tsubaki caught onto who they were talking about. With a frown she said, "No she isn't. She's only a few months older than I am, a bit taller than I am and she's on the slender side." To this, Yumeji slapped her face in defeat which made her realized her plan to dissuade Miyatsu. "Oh my! I'm so sorry!"

"Too late for that now..." Yumeji muttered in defeat. It was a clear sign that she was very close to keeping the bothersome monk at bay. Twiddling her long braid in frustration she tried to devise another scheme to daunt him. "Miyatsu, you are not her type."

"We do not know that as of yet." Miyatsu considered. "I'm pretty much anxious to meet her now."

"I think that she is seeing someone, Miyatsu-sama." Tsubaki informed, which brought an huge smile to Yumeji's face. "Come. Maybe we can catch her during a time of leisure."

The priestess and the monk followed suit of the aforementioned woman's orders and descended the mount behind her towards the village.

"Mama... I told you... that I... hated... miso soup..."

On the futon opposite the snoring child, Kikyou immediately shot up into sitting position. The little tyke exerted some much of her energy in an effort to nurse her big sister back to good health. She smiled while she scrutinized the child snoring on the floor with her mouth wide open. It was indeed a funny sight and she decided to cover her up in a sheet so she won't be getting ill anytime soon.

'You tried, Kaede.' Kikyou thought with a smirk. 'But like I said before, a mere illness won't hold me down for long.' She carefully made a quiet pace to the shudders. Judging from the mixture of scarlet and lavender outside, it was nearly sunset. With a quick glance back at the sleeping girl, she stepped out the door.

Everything went well... but a strong fist somehow caught her by the fabric of her blouse. Kikyou feared the outcome. "Going somewhere...?"

Kikyou chuckled apprehensively. "Ah... I was just going out for a quick leak. You know how my bladder is sometimes... heh heh heh..." She could sense the near tangible heat emitting from the younger sibling's glare.

Her tuition proved correct too. Even the most hideous of demons couldn't compare to the upcoming wrath of mighty Kaede. "Fine then... I'll come and keep an eye on you..."

"Kaede!!"

Several minutes later, after going through a lecture from Kaede, Kikyou was relieved that the brat had fallen asleep again. She rose once again from her futon and took extra caution not to awaken Kaede. She skulked through the hut as if she was a ninja during espionage. Just as she was outward bound...

"Kikyou..."

The seventeen year old priestess gasped and painfully swiveled her sight back to the girl on the floor. Big surprise that Kaede was still asleep. Fortunately she was sleep talking.

"...What is the meaning behind the old saying, 'Birds and Bees'?"

She thanked the gods for doing her a huge favor. Gathering her quiver, bow, and her courage as well, she bolted out the exit.

She ran from the hut as if Mephistopheles himself was after her and made it into the middle of the village. "My. That was close." She signed in relief. "For a moment there I thought that she was wake." She began her patrol of the village but a strange sound caught her attention.

"Meow... meow... me- Oww! Help! I'm being attacked by demons!" Was the sound. Funny thing was, it sounded like a cat but she knew that cats were incapable of speech. Her suspicions aroused, she brandished her bow and arrows and slowly made her way to the darkened street from hence the sound/plea came from.

"It's high time that you shall pay for your crimes, demon!!" Kikyou declared as she leaped into the darkness. But what she encountered was not a demon-- nor a cat for that matter. Face red with embarrassment, Kikyou said, "Aw phooey..."

"Got cha!" Kaede declared as she lifted her sister overhead and carry her back to the hut.

Damn, the kid sure was energetic.

Once again, being scolded by her little sister she fell asleep again. Kikyou grew annoyed as she mulled over the previous outcomes. This time, she loomed over the little girl and snapped her fingers in her face just to make absolutely sure that she was deep asleep. After several moments of doing this, she confirmed that Kaede was indeed dead to the world.

'It's about time.' She thought in irritation. This time she headed towards the exit without looking back.

But...

****

THOCK!!!

"What is the meaning of this!?" Kikyou beseeched indignantly. The sleeves of her robes were apprehended onto the wall by a pair of arrows. Suspended in air with her feet dangling she processed who was behind the misfortune.

Kaede was on her feet with an bow in her hands and upon her face was a mask of determination and her lips were curved in a sneer. "You're up again." She said in a menacing tone. "I guess that you have to pee again."

"Just let me down." Kikyou commanded. "And when have you became such an articulate archer?"

Kaede considered that. With an innocent look on her face she said, "I guess that I inherited this influence from you, sister. It was bound to happen."

"Aw phooey..."

"Sister, I'm afraid that I have to restrain you." Kaede inform as she held a lasso in her hands.

"Mama... tell the boogie man to leave me alone..." Kaede snored. "He's... scaring me..."

'Che. He should be more afraid of you.' Kikyou mentally scoffed as she squirmed in her futon. Her wrists were bounded together behind her back and her feet was tied as well. The girl made sure that Kikyou wouldn't try to escape this time. But Kikyou had a plan on her own.

She can use the arrows to free herself.

She quietly fidgeted her way towards the quiver with the arrows set in it by the door. She used the wall to posture herself up straight with her back towards the wall and began grinding the rope against the shaft of the arrows... being plenty mindful not to cut herself.

'Sister... you'll see that you cannot stop me for long.' She thought in annoyance. 'However I do need to take a visit to the hot springs." Eventually she was free from her bindings and she sprinted towards her destination.

The hot springs.

Kaede wouldn't know what hit her.

****

END OF CHAPTER II

Will Kikyou make it to the hot springs? Or will Kaede catch her slipping once again? Kikyou... she's definitely a cool character to me but that doesn't mean that I won't let her go through comic mischief. Just so you know that I'm definitely not bashing the poor girl. Anyway, here's my responses.

****

Banana Rum: Hey, that's a mighty cool name. I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying the story. Better Days is definitely fun to write and I appreciate your criticism. I did say that this piece is canon but I also said that there are elements of AU intact. Here's a short rundown of the characters so far.

****

Kikyou: Our beloved heroine of this story. A mighty priestess and soon to be protector of the Shikon no Tama. She is seventeen years of age and pretty soon her life will become more difficult.

****

Tsubaki: A priestess of seventeen years of age. Beautiful and loyal to her duties and said to be just as or even more powerful than Kikyou. She travels around with her companion, Yumeji, a comrade in her duties and long time friend of hers.

****

Yumeji: A brunette priestess of sixteen years. Her and Tsubaki was trained together under the same priest at a far away shrine. Intelligent and mild-mannered, she is very vulnerable to the lustful antics of monk Miyatsu. Thus she always seems so angry and annoyed around him. It was said that she was very close to the said monk once though...

****

Haruna: An expert demon slayer only at seventeen years of age. Physically powerful and defiant but still civilized, she ponders heavily about the purpose of the Sacred Jewel. But her clan soon decides to relinquish the jewel to a certain priestess in order for her to purify it...

****

Miyatsu: A roving monk and a bona fide lady-killer. Whenever he sees an attractive young woman with an ample derriere, he either gropes her and proposes to marry her. However, for some strange reason, Yumeji always warns him that his hand is going to be his downfall someday...

Guess that clears the confusion a little. Until next chapter.


	4. Reunion

****

Better Days

The Tale Of A Tragic Camaraderie

Chapter III

Reunion

The young priestess surveyed the surroundings, keeping a mindful eye of lechers, Peeping Toms, or her over protective younger sister for that matter. After several moments of doing this she was relieved that there wasn't anybody around. It was only her, the comforting autumn night air and the soothing prowess of the hot springs before her eyes. She sighed in respite, a confirmation that the coast was clear. She was left alone to enjoy her soak. 'Ah, free at last.'

Kikyou untied the ribbon in her hair which allowed the obsidian tresses to spread across her shoulders. Subsequent to doing that, she proceeded to remove her dark red hakama but while doing so she caught a glimpse of her reflection. With the white blouse still on (which almost looks like a yukata now due to it's length), she was dazed at the sight of her image among the clear surface. It was odd though, due to the fact that her own physique was nearly unfamiliar to her but at the same time it was guiltily fascinating. Giving in to her conscience, she forced herself to give her appearance further perusal.

She needed to question her sexuality... even if it was... moot because of her duties.

She accepted that her face held a cool kind of beauty. With her long tresses free from their binding, it only enhance her beauty and her naturally sad brown eyes glimmered seductively in the moonlight. A tiny smirk of admiration formed on her features-- she really like what she saw, her moon face alone was lovely, and she was now deeply aware of that. Soon enough, she sat on the shore while allowing her feet to soak in the springs. The warmth of the water caused her to blush but it wasn't the only factor for her discoloration.

She was compelled further to survey herself as she glanced at her legs. The white blouse covered her entire torso down to her mid thighs. She was unconsciously tempted to smooth her hands against the flawless planes of her legs, but she was afraid. She knew that later on she would regret it. The regret so biting that it caused her to reminisce what a slightly older miko once told her.

__

"At times, your very skin is your sin..."

Ironically, the seventeen year old laughed at herself. Her entire form was svelte and moderately tall. Often noticeably, the cambers of her chest and hips can be easily deciphered underneath her robes. Those graceful curvatures were another benefit to her femininity and her long slender legs were accented by her well toned broad thighs. Due to these factors, she was flattered by many a futile attempt at courtship by many young men. She sighed sadly... her duties were definitely a double edged sword.

'Well... I guess that I'll proceed to soak for some moments.'

She rose to her feet and moved forward, but something peculiar was sensed beneath her feet...

****

SWISH!!

"Not again!" She exclaimed with annoyance in her tone. The net that ensnared her had to be her younger sister's doing. How clairvoyant of her; taking the initiative to set a trap in the warm body of water. The hot springs proved to be perfect bait. She wondered if the little brat was possessed by a demon or something. "She's going to hear from me once I get out of here."

The "demon" child emerged into her view from the forest shrubbery. With sleep evident in her face and tone, she said, "Sister, why did you ran off again...?"

"Sister..." Kikyou began in a mock voice of her baby sister, "are you somehow possessed by the powers of a baleful demon?" Her eyes narrowed at the child in deep suspicion. Then a second later her eyes promised mischief to the nine year old girl. "I've let you gotten away with murder, Kaede." She grounded menacingly.

Kaede yawned, not from lethargy but of mockery. "I can almost say the same for you, big sister. I told you that you shouldn't leave the hut because of your illness." She brandished the bow strapped on her back and drew the string to nock with an arrow. "Hold still," she commanded, "I'm going to release you from that net."

Kikyou baulked, completely mistrusting the child's aim. "Now hold on a mom--"

****

TWANG!!

Kikyou was immediately superimposed in the hot springs. Rising back to the surface, she concluded, "ment..."

Kaede laugh in mirth at her sister, at how humorous and novel it was to see Kikyou going through comic mischief. "Ha! Serves you right! That's just what you get for sneaking out on me." While she continues to guffaw at her sister, something unnoticed went by her...

That bow that she held was missing... "Kaede?"

The completely serious tone in her elder sister's voice snapped her out of her humor. Feeling something 'terrible' was impending on her, Kaede nervously gazed up at her sister's towering form. "Yes... Kikyou?"

The miko stood before her, the bow tapping lightly on her shoulder with one hand and her other balled into a fist at her hip. Kikyou wasn't glaring at her nor glowering, but on her face was an unnervingly calm expression. "Kaede, what did I told you about using the bow and arrows?"

"That they're not intended for horseplay?" Kaede gulped nervously as a response.

Kikyou remained... focused on her. "Now... remember that old western folklore about the young man that placed an apple on his head for target practicing...?"

Kaede definitely didn't like where this was going.

****

(Scenario)

"Ugh! Let me go!!" Kaede demanded, struggling under the grip of Kikyou's arm.

"No can do." Kikyou chided. "This is punishment for using such a dangerous weapon."

The tyke tried to get smart, "Aren't they all?"

"Very funny..." Kikyou drawled.

"Aw! Sis, you're making me look like a baby!" Kaede griped with embarrassment. She was tucked underneath Kikyou's arm as she carried her back into the village. Obviously, Kaede didn't like this not one bit. "C'mon, I've learned my lesson."

Kikyou smirked. "You speak truthfully, Kaede?"

The girl managed to thump her chest with a solemn gesture. "Sister's honor." She responded.

"Accepted." Kikyou dismissed as she placed Kaede back on her feet. "Anyway, we're home."

Kaede grumbled, "I see that you are feeling better..."

"I've told you so in the first place, Kaede." Kikyou retorted. "The body aches and the fever are long gone. I'm feeling better than what I felt during the last three days."

Kaede rolled her eyes. "You know, influenza has a way of misleading it's victims to thinking that they have recovered in such short time." The elder sister frowned at that, "Well you know that it is all too true, big sister."

"Besides," a new but familiar voice quipped into the fray, "it's pretty typical during this time of year. Really Kikyou, I never knew that you were the type of person to let her guard down."

Kikyou recognized the voice as the woman finally came into view. "Tsubaki, it has been a while. Is it not?"

"Hello Kikyou," Tsubaki greeted. "It has been well over a year since we have last seen you."

Kikyou overlooked Tsubaki to see who she is referring to. "Why, hello there Yumeji-chan. It is really good to see you again."

The portly brunette replied with a bow. "Likewise. I see that little Kaede has become more... mischievous since we've last met."

The aforementioned girl bellowed indignantly. "Hey! What do you mean by that, Yumeji? I've always have been a well behaved person-- as pristine as the white snow." The girl then displayed a burlesque expression; her brown eyes dilated almost to the entire width of the entire ovals as stars decorated them. A Cheshire Cattish grin formed onto her moon face and above her head was a brilliantly gold halo. "Yumeji, you dare to accuse sweet little me of such blasphemy?"

The youngest of the teen priestesses was crossed by a look of consternation. "Cute..."

"On the outside..." Kikyou commented, which Kaede didn't quite catch.

Kaede grimaced right before she released a sneeze. "Achoo! Somebody's going to pay for that."

"And speaking of mischievous, where's Miyatsu?" Yumeji wondered.

Speak of the devil and surely, he will appear. Immediately after the priestess mentioned his name, the said monk appeared seemingly out of nowhere behind Kikyou. "How do you do, miss?" He greeted. Kikyou gasped at his sudden intrusion and shortly, that bad cough she had at the start of her illness returned, only this time worse than before.

"Miyatsu!"

"Man, you're worse than a delinquent!" Yumeji admonished.

"You see, big sister?" Kaede chided at Kikyou. "If it weren't for you trying to leave without my permission you wouldn't have been sick again."

Kikyou tried to respond to Kaede by rebuke but it seems she couldn't bring it out. Instead, she was coughing roughly and she helpless support her weight against the wall of the hut. Tsubaki, after a split second, realized that Kikyou's condition grew critical by the moment. "Oh my g- Ouick! We must help her inside!" She commanded. "Kaede do you have anything inside that'll ease her coughing?"

"Yes, I have something that can help." Kaede replied before her expression grew dark. "But U still say that it is all her fault." She helped Tsubaki to carry her sister inside the hut soon after, Yumeji bopped Miyatsu on the back of his head before entering the hut.

"Miuatsu, you know better than that." She scolded the monk. "You know that I wonder about your sanity sometimes?"

The monk looked stunned and feigned a look of innocence. "Dear Yumeji, please, that reaction wasn't at all intended." He tried to defend.

"Sure..." She muttered sarcastically. "C'mon, let's help them out." Miyatsu followed her, a little too intently for her taste. Deeply preoccupied with watching the sway of her hips and reaching out to grope her, he received an all too familiar pang on his face. "What did I told you about that... houshi?"

****

END OF CHAPTER III

That should do for now. Big thanks for those who took time to check this piece out and reviewing. Don't worry, I'm in no hurry to search for an editor as of yet, because I knew they have work of their own. So big shout outs to Kenchi and Banana Rum for the suggestion. Oh yeah, I almost forgot...

****

Canon: Meaning of the norm, so therefore it means many or all elements of the story aren't out-of-character.

****

AU: Alternate universe. Sort of like the anime series "Magical Project S/Pretty Sammy" is to "Tenchi Muyo!". In a sense, it's safe to say that alternate universes are spin-offs.

****

OOC: Literally, out-of-character. Meaning when a particular character isn't himself/herself even in the least. For instance, an Inuyasha fiction in which he is all polite and courteous and never loses his temper or combative. Hmm... something like that.

Hope that helps out.

****


End file.
